


Un'ombra e il suo riflesso

by iridaniak (iridania)



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiamavano Cesare Borgia "Il Principe Oscuro". Ma l'ombra che lo seguiva aveva un nome a sua volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un'ombra e il suo riflesso

“Il Principe Oscuro”. Il titolo gli arrivò all’orecchio una tragica estate, quando ancora si trovavano all’Università di Pisa.

Quelle parole lo trovarono impreparato all’epoca. Sebbene conoscesse la profondità dell’ambizione del suo Signore, dubitava che in molti condividessero quel sapere. Ne era persino geloso, per certi aspetti. Ma, d’altro canto, che si poteva aspettare dai serpenti che si moltiplicavano ai loro piedi?

A 16 anni aveva già imparato a riconoscere per ciò che erano i complimenti che si alternavano sulle loro lingue biforcute. Carezze e sedativi atti a distrarre dal pugnale nascosto sotto il cuscino. Ne aveva prodotte alcune a sua volta.

Una notte, Alvaro e Felipe avevano gettato nel fiume il frutto del suo esperimento, turbati che li avesse distratti in quel modo dalle attenzioni delle loro spose. Ancora non lo conoscevano. Ancora non sapevano cosa si nascondevano dietro il suo placido sorriso. Ma lui, all’ombra di Cesare, aveva imparato a mentire a chi delle menzogne si nutriva.

Non era bravo con le parole; la sua scrittura mancava di eloquenza. Talvolta confondeva termini e significati e avvolgeva nella nebbia ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere chiaro e preciso. Ma l’intento: oh, l’intento lo capiva bene. I suoi occhi leggevano nel cuore umano, ed era come se la luce del sole penetrasse lo spirito su cui lui concentrava lo sguardo.

Che fosse l’abbraccio della garrotta o quello dei suoi polpastrelli non importava. La verità aveva la strana virtù d’apparire in sua presenza. È per questo che quel titolo lo confondeva.

Nobiltà e vizio, intrecciati in un unico respiro: crudeltà e desiderio, costretti ad abitare la stessa carne. Le tenebre seguivano Cesare ad ogni passo; ma il suo corpo aveva sostanza umana. Vi era una fragilità, in lui, che nessun demone avrebbe potuto manifestare.

Eppure eccoli, i suoi nemici: a chiamarlo ignavo, e peccatore, ed essere infernale. Un vortice di peccato e ambizione degno del nome bastardo di un usurpatore spagnolo.

Più dell’identità di Cesare, si preoccupava della sua. Perché, se Cesare era il buio, cosa era allora lui, che di quell’oscurità rappresentava l’ombra più nera…?

Non lo seppe mai. Il coraggio gli mancò quell’unica occasione, in tutta una vita libera dalla paura. Non ebbe mai la forza di spirito di aprire gli occhi, quando il mondo dormiva, e di bussare a una porta sconosciuta. Si era aspettato nuove domande: nuovi dubbi che l’avrebbero privato della rapidità di pensiero di cui necessitava. Un rifiuto. Un sorriso divertito. O forse, l’orrore assoluto dell’aurora che sbircia dalle tende di una finestra socchiusa.

No. Non lo chiese mai; nemmeno per conoscere le sfumature del nero che popolavano il suo mondo. E quando la lama affondò anche nel suo cuore, Miguel accolse il buio con un sorriso. Finalmente, dopo anni d’incertezze, tornava ad essere una cosa sola con l’oscurità che da sempre serviva.


End file.
